Broken
by IEarntMyStripes
Summary: Set Four Years Later From Where Series Two Finished, Sam and Lexy have been together for four years and things couldn't be better for them, until a stranger strolls back into Lexy's life and once again changes her life for the worst. (Lexy/Sam. Lexy/Tess Friendship, Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

Okay This is my first fanfiction so I apologise if its rubbish, but a few pointers in order for this to work you have to pretend that four years later from after where series two ended, Sam and Lexy stayed together have been together ever since! And this fanfiction is about a secret that Lexys kept to herself for years, the same stranger comes back to haunt her.

Lexy was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, she groaned slightly as she untangled herself from Sam's arms, she smiled at her girlfriend for four and a half years, what a four years it had been, she placed a kiss to Sam's forehead. 'Hey sleepy head, ' Lexy whispered and with that Sam opened her eyes and she looked into the eyes of her girlfriend. 'Good morning you' she said and Lexy smiled.

'I gotta go work but lets go out tonight' Lexy said. 'Where do you have in mind?' Sam said. 'The cinema?' Lexy suggested 'sounds good for me' Sam replied and Lexy nodded 'thats sorted then' she replied grinning. And with that Lexy kissed her and it wasnt long before things became heated and it was Lexy who pulled away first. 'As much as staying here with you is tempting some of us have got some work to do, i'm going to be late for my shift, ill see you later' Lexy told her.

'You know Lexy, I love you' Sam told her. 'I know, i love you too' she replied and they're eyes remained locked in a passionate embrace for a few minutes later before Lexy got up to get ready. Thirty minutes later they left the flat and headed into town, Lexy was clutching her coffee and bag on one arm and the other hand was entwirled in Sam's hand, her hand always felt so much warmer against hers, it fitted hers so perfectly.

It wasnt long before they reached the hospital 'right here we are see you later' Lexy told her and Sam nodded 'ring me when your shifts over and we will go out tonight' Sam said and Lexy nodded, they shared a kiss goodbye before Lexy headed inside the hospital.

Thirty minutes after changing her scrubs, Lexy was due to see her next patient of the day, her next patient was a male, as she called out his name, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'nice to see you again Doctor Price' he said grinning evilly.

'How- How did you find me?' She said.

'Oh you know I rang around and bingo i soon found you' he sneered.

'What do you want' she asked

'You know what I want' he said

And Lexy saw the same glint in his eyes, the same glint that turned her life upside down

'no, no your not going to have your way again i wont let you' she said and he laughed.

'I will have my way' he sneered as he slammed the door shut before he slammed Lexy into the wall behind her, she felt tears fill her eyes, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. no way.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lexy was positive he was gone, she pulled her scrub trousers back up which caused immense pain, from where he'd forced himself on her, when she got to her feet, and she ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her almost running into Declan as she did so, 'Lexy! Lexy!' He shouted after her but she kept running,

she ran untill she was so far away into an alleyway before her tears finally caught up with her, sobs breaking out from every part of her body..

Eventually her tears stopped and Lexy got back on her feet, she made the choice to go back to the flat that she shared with Tess, even know she spent most of her time with Sam and stopped over at her flat.

She took out her phone, and she scanned her contacts, stopping at Tess and rang it, it rang a few times before she answered.

'Lexy? Evrything okay?' Tess's cheery voice came down the phone it caused a knot to form in Lexy's stomach.

'No Tess, nothings alright..' Lexy said.

'Lex has something happened?' Tess asked.

'Tess i've...i've...i've...' She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

'Lex, where are you?' Tess asked. 'I'm heading to the flat' Lexy replied 'okay' and with that Lexy hung up, she walked the short distance to the flat in agony.

She made it to the flat rummaging for her keys and she let herself into the flat, closing the door behind her 'lex, is that you?' Tess called through 'it is,' Lexy replied in her Austrian accent m. Tess appeared. And she scanned Lexys appearance the tear marks on the womans face.

'Lexy, ' Tess said

'Tess i need you to fetch me two bin bags' Lexy requested.

'You going to tell me whats happened?' Tess asked.'Please tess the two bags please' Lexy requested, sooner she got out of these scrubs the better. She thought.

Tess returned with the bags and Lexy changed from her scrubs. 'i was attacked on the hospital grounds' Lexy said 'Oh my god Lex..' Tess said shocked.

'Thats just a bit of it. The person was male and he..he..he raped me Tess' and it was then Tess watched the normal fun loving laid back Australian break down in tears, sobs breaking out from every part of her body.

'Do you want me to call Sam?' Tess asked Lexy shook her head. 'no, no Sam' she replied..


	3. Chapter 3

'Okay Lexy, I'm going to ask you to lay back on the bed here as I take the samples of your attacker, this may be uncomfortable but the sooner it is done you will feel better' Beth said and Lexy nodded. Beth placed on some rubber gloves. 'Okay if you would lay backwards for me?' She asked and Lexy nodded. Leaning her back against the bed.

One of her hands grabbed hold of Tess's, Tess squeezed it back reassuring her, 'okay Lexy i'm going to start now okay?' Lexy nodded.

Twenty minutes later Beth had all she needed, she was able to obtain a seamen sample and sperm samples of Lexy's attacker. Beth also took photographs of the present bruising, along with photographs of the bruising on her legs and wrists, 'okay Lexy i'm all done here' she said

Lexy nodded before she redid her trousers. 'We've done a blood test and a urine sample, this is to check for any STIs, ' Beth explained. 'We will also keep hold of the clothes you were wearing and the samples that we have taken should you chose to report the assault.' Beth explained.

'That wont be happening' Lexy replied 'but thanks' she added as she and Tess left the SARC clinc, And they headed home nether one of them saying a word.

They made it back to the flat. 'Are you sure you don't want me to call Sam?' Tess asked as she made Lexy a cup of coffee. Lexy thought about this.

Before she nodded 'Please if you wouldnt mind?' Lexy asked and Tess nodded. 'Sure i'll call her now' Tess said getting to her feet and Lexy nodded her thanks.

Tess left the room as she rang Sam but the door was slightly open so Lexy could hear the conversation between Sam and Tess.

'Sam its Tess, you need to come over to the flat something has happened to Lexy, no, shes fine. She just wants to see you, ' Tess said and Lexy felt the knot in her stomach untighten and Tess soon returned. 'Sam's on her way' she said and Lexy nodded. a knot once again forming in her stomach.

'You going to tell Sam what happened?' Tess asked and Lexy shook her head, just as the phone rang and Lexy answered it.

'Lexy its Beth from the SARC Clinc, i was just about to store your samples that I took and i found some other samples from six years ago, Lexy i don't want to ask you this, but has this happened before?' Beth asked. Lexy felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

'Lexy?' Beth asked, Lexy took a deep breath, 'yes Beth it has,' just before the door bell went 'i need to go' Lexy said hanging up before Beth could say another word. Sam was here.


End file.
